


One Hell Of A Crossover

by Introverted_theatre_kid



Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: Apocalypse Of The Damned, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, dear evan hansen - Freeform, treebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_theatre_kid/pseuds/Introverted_theatre_kid
Summary: "Christine was right... it felt so...real..."It's the apocalypse of the damned and everyone was prepared for the fights soon to come.Armed with their weapons, the teenagers battle their way through their school so they can survive through this game.





	1. Apocalypse Of The Damned!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Heather Hansen, Be More Hamilton. 
> 
> That's all I have to say.

Trigger warning: Multiple forms of Death,lots of Blood, 

"It's an effed up world" "but it's a two player game!" The two males yell, running down the hallway as Jeremy hears a chuckle over his headset. he gripped an axe tightly. "There's a bit more than two players-""Oh shut up Evan let me live my life" Jeremy replied making the male next to him laugh. "Okay okay. Where are you two?" Connor asked, staring down at the computer in front of him. It had a layout of the building on it. "cafitorium" Michael mutters quietly, grabbing Jeremy and pulling him away from the doors. "Michael-" "we have to wait for the others!" Michael said staring at Jeremy. "Yeah wait for us!" A feminine voice yelled. It took about 6 seconds before Veronica and JD ran up to the two. Veronica wielding her croquet mallet while JD held a stick of dynamite in his hand. Soon after, Evan, the teams healer, and Connor, the fastest one in the Damn group, joined. "Level nine..." Jeremy said in a serious tone. "Let's DO THIS" Micheal yelled excitedly, gripping his sword in both hands. 

The 6 players ran into the next level, all prepared for whatever the hell was in the room. Almost instantly, the battle between the teens and the zombies began. Connor protected Evan from the zombies as Evan healed the other members. Micheal and Jeremy cleared through the zombies easily by sheer teamwork. Almost every other second, you could hear JD blowing up another zombie. And Veronica, she was slowly getting more and more surrounded. The female was an incredibly skilled fighter. But she wasn't fast, which would soon result in her downfall. "Veronica look out!" A new voice yelled, and a few gunshots were fired. A male ran into the room, scooping up Veronica, and bringing her to safety. 

"Whoa guys look who decided to show his face!" Veronica cheered, smiling as the newcomer smiled. "Thanks history boy" the female said, making the brunette roll his eyes. "Why can't you just call me Alex? Or Alexander? Or Hamilton?" The male complained, shooting at another zombie while Veronica beat one to a pulp With her mallet. 

"Connor get over here before you get killed!!" Evan yelled, jumping out of the way of a zombies attack. The short blonde held a knife in his hand. He was a horrible fighter and was dependent on connor. "C-Connor??" He asked nervously, before hearing a cry out in pain. The male whipped his head around,  seeing Connor surrounded by a group of zombies. "Connor!!" Evan cried as he and Connor locked eyes. "G-go help Veronica! I-I'm sorry" connor let out another cry of pain as the zombies hurt him, clawing at his arms, chest, legs, everything to make him one of them. Hamilton rushed over, Veronica piggybacking on him. "Evan, heal her. I'll deal with that shit" Hamilton said to Evan, who was staring at Connor terrified. "And... I don't recommend looking..." 

Meanwhile, Michael and Jeremy were dominating the zombies. The mixture of their teamwork and their skills certainly helped. That is, until Michael clumsily lost his sword to an enemy. "Shit... t-that was my last weapon" Michael said taking a step back, suddenly getting incredibly nervous. "You alright Michael?" Jeremy asked glancing back, zombies drawing closer to the red hooded male. "Could be better" he muttered, bumping into Jeremy. Michael kicked one of the zombies in the chest, before another grabbed his leg, making Michael fall to the ground with a crash. "Jeremy!! Help!!!" He yelled terrified as Jeremy turned, only to see Michael get bitten by a zombie, making the male cry out in obvious pain. "Michael!!" Jeremy yelled going to run to his friend, only for his wrist to be grabbed making him gasp terrified. "Jeremy! Come on! You can't save him!!" JD yelled to Jeremy, who now had tears running down his cheeks as he yelled for his best friend. JD took out a few sticks of TNT, tying them together before lighting them, and throwing it right to where Michael was.

JD brought Jeremy over to Evan, who was being protected by Hamilton while he healed Veronica. "Jeremy! What happened to Michael?" Veronica asked surprised, not seeing the other male. "H-he's-" a loud gunshot was heard making all of the people jump. "Level complete!" Hamilton cheered, as the last zombie was killed. Evan had a weak smile on his face as he stood up. "Well... let's get going!" Veronica said running to the newly unlocked door. 

They all ran through the door, seeing three new males, who were fighting zombies. Hamilton gasped. "John!!" He yelled making the three turn to look. The one males eyes widened in surprise, before a relieved smile spreads on his face. "Alexander!!" He yelled, running up to Alex, hugging the other male tightly. "You're alive" Hamilton whispered as the other males walked up. "Bonjour m'lady. Miss Veronica" the one male said, kissing Veronica's hand making her giggle. "Jared Klienman." "Evan Hansen. Wheres Connor?" Jared asks, clutching a gun to his chest. "He... he's dead..." Evan said making Jared's eyes widen. "Oh god-" just before he managed to say anything else, someone yelled, "John! Alex! Look out!" Veronica yelled startling the males, Hamilton shoved Lauren's out of the way as a zombie tackled him. The other male tumbled to the ground before pulling out his gun. "A-Alex!!!" Lauren's yelled, shooting the zombie that was overtop of Alexander in the head, making it collapse as the male shoved the zombie off of him. 

John helped Alex up, worried about his boyfriend. "You alright?" "Y-yeah... just... shook up..." he says before falling to his knees in pain as Veronica gasps loudly. "H-Hamilton?" She asked terrified and Hamilton glanced at her, pain spreading on his face. "Hm?" Veronica pointed at his leg, which had a gaping wound on his leg. "Oh s-shit!" Hamilton said, clearly surprised. The males blood was pooling slowly on the floor as he sat there in pain. "A-Alex..." Laurens cried, clearly terrified. "John... I have a request..." "anything!" Alex looked up at his boyfriend, a pained look in his eye. "I'm not gonna make it out of here..." Alex said... his skin losing colour by the minute. "D-don't say that!" "John... i want you to kill me. So I won't come back... especially as one of them. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have" Johns face fell as Alex whimpered in pain. "N-no! We just lost Herc... we're not losing you!" John yelled as Veronica put a hand on his shoulder, making him take a deep breath, "O-okay.." Lauren's muttered, pulling out his gun. Alex smiled weakly, his face was pale. So pale. "I love you, John" he said and the two embraced, and John pulled Alex into a kiss, before pulling away. "I-I love you too, Alex" 

And the gun goes off. 

"L-let's go... I-I just need to get out of here" John says and the group runs quickly to the next level.

Fighting, fighting, fighting. That's all the group did as they continued level to level. It was so tiring... over the course of the levels, JD ended up sacrificing himself by running into a herd of zombies, blowing every one of them to bits while Evan healed the rest of the team, who had some minor wounds. Laurens stayed back to help some people he knew survive. Jared went out before Evan had a chance to heal him, which distressed the male greatly. "I-I knew I couldn't help... I-I'm useless..." Evan muttered as they approached the next level, Lafayette glanced at him, a tired look on his face. "No Evan, you're not useless!" He said and Veronica nodded her head surprised at the other male. "Evan! You're our healer! If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead" "shh! Do you hear something??" Jeremy asked stopping in his tracks, causing the others to do the same.

It took Jeremy a moment before he noticed a girl, sitting in the Corner of the room, sobbing quietly. Jeremy's eyes widened as he quickly ran up to the girl. "C-Christine! Are you okay?!" He asked the female, who was sobbing. "Z-Zoe... s-she's d-dead" Christine cried making evan gasp, starting to cry again. "Shit man" Veronica muttered, looking down at her feet. "Guys... this is the last level... then we can get out of here" Jeremy said, glAncing at the door to the final level. "Let's do this" Veronica yelled and they ran through the door, to the final level.

The fight was incredible. Jeremy and Veronica took out a fair majority of the zombies as Evan and Christine fought off the pre-wounded ones. After Jared showed him a few moves, Evan had gotten the hang of how to use a small pistol. Ironically, as long as a zombie was moving, Evan could hit it. If it stood still, that was another story. Lafayette was alone, easily killing the zombies with his gun singlehandedly, that is, until he saw Jeremy and Veronica beginning to grow tired, and visually struggling. "Heere! Sawyer! get out of there!" He yelled loudly. Only Jeremy obeyed. "Veronica come on! We need to get you to Evan!" He yelled and the female shook her head, her mallet was red with blood stains. "Go to Evan! I'll be fine!" She said before Jere nodded, running over to Lafayette. 

"Here i'll bandage your leg... looks like you got a mallet to the calf" "yeah.., I did" after Evan carefully wrapped Jeremy's leg, The male stood up, about to run over to where Veronica was, until realizing she was no longer there. "Veronica??" He asked, before him and Lafayette slowly approached where Veronica was... only to see her, as one of them. "Oh fuck" Jeremy said as he heard a gunshot the zombie collapsing. "God... there's so many of them" Lafayette yelled, glancing back at the blonde male, and black haired female. "I'm out of ammo..." the tallest male muttered, hitting the nearest zombie with the gun. Three members of the group left. Lafayette sacrifices himself so the three could escape the level as he fought off the zombies.

Two left now. Christine gets dragged into a pit of zombies, despite Jeremy's best efforts to free her from the grasps of the dead. The last two males burst out of the final level. Collapsing to their knees once they leave the door. "Evan... im so sorry you had to go through this..." "no no it's fine really... adrenaline and all" the two males laugh halfheartedly. "Kinda wish... you know..." "Michael lasted through it all? Me too... o-only with Conner. You know... him being my boyfriend and all..." "yeah yeah I get it." Jeremy smiled at Evan, who gladly returned it. "Anyways... it's getting late. Should probably be getting home" 

The two males stood up, before shaking hands and pulling off the VR helmets they had on. "Jesus Christ that was the most intense 'apocalypse of the damned'  game I've ever played!" Michael said cheering loudly. "It was pretty intense, I'll give you that. But what would you know??? You were one of the first people to die!!" Jeremy said poking his friend in the cheek. "Oh hush. You cried over my dying and we were in a video game" "yeah... but it felt... oddly real..." Christine said practically clinging to Zoe. "We should invite rich and jake next time." Jared  suggested to Michael, as they walked out of the large virtual reality room. It was kind of like a lazer tag arena, only everyone stood on separate platforms and wore a virtual reality suit. "That'd be fun" connor said smiling slightly as him and Evan held hands. "Anyways... we better get going... good night everyone!" Veronica said while dragging a protesting JD to her car. 

"Christine was right... it was... oddly real..." Michael said quietly as he and Jeremy walked off hand in hand. "Well... now we're prepared for the apocalypse, are we not?" Jeremy said laughing quietly.

"It's an effed up world" "but it's a two player game"


	2. The Alternate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite simmilar to the first... 
> 
> But something has changed...
> 
> For the worst

Trigger warning: Multiple forms of Death, lots of Blood, "Where are the others?!" Micheal yells tiredly, running down the hallway with Jeremy, who gripped an axe tightly. "We'll be there soon! Hang tight!" Evan said across the males headset. "Hurry up! We need some backup... desperately" Jeremy replied making the male next to him laugh nervously. "Okay okay. Where are you two?" Connor asked, staring down at his phone. It had a layout of the building on it. "Cafeteria" Michael mutters quietly, grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him away from the doors. "Michael-" "we have to wait for the others! You're not risking your life. There's too many of them" Michael said in a serious tone, staring at Jeremy. "Yeah please wait for us!" A feminine voice yelled through the headset. It took about a minute before Veronica and JD ran up to the two. Veronica wielding her croquet mallet while JD held a stick of dynamite in his hand. Soon after, Evan, the teams healer, and Connor, the fastest one in the group, joined up too. "Let's do this" Micheal yelled, gripping his sword in both hands. The 6 ran into the next room, all not prepared for whatever the hell was in the room. Almost instantly, the battle between the teens and the zombies began. Connor protected Evan from the zombies as Evan helped the other members by bandaging wounds. Micheal and Jeremy cleared through the zombies easily by sheer teamwork. The twos video game skills same in handy at times like these. Almost every other second, you could hear JD blowing up another zombie. And Veronica, she was slowly getting more and more surrounded. The female was an incredibly skilled fighter. But she wasn't all that fast, which would soon result in her downfall. "Veronica look out!" A new voice yelled, and a few gunshots were fired. A male ran into the room, jumping in to help Veronica. "Whoa guys look who decided to show his face!" Veronica cheered, smiling as the newcomer nodded his head. "Thanks history boy" the female said hitting a zombie as the brunette rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just call me Alex? Or Alexander? Or Hamilton?" Alex complained, shooting at another zombie while Veronica beat one to a pulp With her mallet. "Connor get over here before you get killed!!" Evan yelled, jumping out of the way of a zombies attack. The short blonde held a knife in his hand. He was a horrible fighter and was dependent on connor. "C-Connor??" He asked nervously, before hearing a cry out in pain. The male whipped his head around,  seeing Connor surrounded by a group of zombies. "Connor!!" Evan cried as he and Connor locked eyes. "G-go help Veronica! I-I'm sorry" connor let out another cry of pain as the zombies tried to hurt him. "Hey tall ass! Get out of there!!" A voice yells as two new people burst into the room, making the zombies turn to look at them, using this distraction, connor bolted out of the group of zombies, and straight to Evan. "Holy shit Rich! Jake!" Michael said glancing back at them, a smile clear on his face as the boys attacked the zombies. Evan wrapped up one of Connors wounds, tears rolling down his pale face. "Evan you okay???" "I'm just glad you're alive..." he said quietly before hugging the male. "Don't get your hopes up yet Hansen... " JD said whipping more dynamite at zombies. Meanwhile, Michael and Jeremy were dominating the undead. The mixture of their teamwork and their skills certainly helped. That is, until Michael clumsily lost his sword to an enemy. "Shit... t-that was my last weapon" Michael growled, taking a step back, suddenly getting incredibly nervous. "You alright Michael?" Jeremy asked glancing back, zombies drawing closer to the red hooded male. "Could be better" he muttered, bumping into Jeremy. Michael kicked one of the zombies in the chest, taking this to his advantage to grab the zombies weapon. "Guess this will have to do" he said smirking as he continued to fight the undead army. Jeremy stumbled over to Evan, who was being protected by Hamilton while he healed Veronica. "Jeremy! Are you well?" Veronica asked surprised as the male approached. He nodded his head tiredly. a loud gunshot was heard making all of the people jump. "That's the last of 'em... should we camp out here for the night?" Hamilton asked, as the last zombie was killed. Evan had a weak smile on his face as he stood up. "No not yet... let's continue going. Maybe we'll meet up with more people!" Veronica said walking to the next door. They all ran through the door, the teens were ready for whatever was next for them. They saw three new males, who were fighting zombies off. Hamilton gasped seeing a male. "John!!" He yelled making the three turn to look as Rich and Jake ran up to help them fight off the Zombies. The one males eyes widened in surprise, before a relieved smile began to spread on his face. "Alexander!!" He yelled, running up to Alex, hugging the other male tightly. "You're alive" Hamilton whispered as the other males walked up. "Bonjour m'lady. Miss Veronica" the one male said, kissing Veronica's hand making her giggle. "Jared Klienman." "Connor Murphy. Where's your sister?" Jared asked, clutching a gun to his chest. "Don't know..." Conner said making Evans eyes widen. "Oh god-" just before he managed to say anything else, someone yelled, "John! Alex! Look out!" Veronica yelled startling the males, Lauren's looked up startled and before he knew what he did, he was shoving Hamilton out of the way as a zombie tackled him. The other male tumbled to the ground before pulling out his gun.  "John!!!" Hamilton yelled, shooting the zombie that was overtop of Laurens' in the head, making it collapse as the male shoved the zombie off of him. Alex helped his boyfriend up, worried about him.  "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah... just a bit shaken is all..." he said chuckling, before falling to his knees in pain as Veronica gasped loudly. "H-Hamilton?" She asked terrified and Laurens glanced at her, pain spreading on his face. "Hm?" Veronica pointed at his leg, which had a gaping wound on his leg. "Oh s-shit!" Hamilton said, clearly surprised. The opposing males blood was pooling slowly on the floor as he sat there in pain. "A-Alex..." Laurens cried, growing more and more terrified. "Alex... can I ask you something..." "anything love" John looked up at his boyfriend, a pained look in his eye. "I'm not gonna make it out of here..." he said... his skin losing colour by the minute. "D-don't say that, you'll be fine!" "No I won't! Listen... i want you to kill me. So I won't come back... especially as one of them. I don't want to hurt you! I-I'm sorry for... appearing then... this" Johns face fell as he whimpered in pain. "We just lost Herc... we're not losing you!" Lafayette yelled as he kneeled down,  put a hand on his shoulder, making him take a deep breath, "p-please.." Laurens practically begged.  "F-fine..." Alec muttered, pulling out his gun one more. Laurens smiled weakly, his face was pale. So ungodly pale. "I love you, John" Alex said and the two embraced, and John pulled Alex into a kiss, before pulling away. "I-I love you too, Alex" And the gun goes off. "Let's go. I want to sleep some time tonight" Alex muttered quietly and the others nodded. The group approached the top floor of the school. The safest place they'd be. Fighting, fighting, fighting. That's all the group did as they battled the zombies. It was so tiring... the group set up camp in one of the classrooms. "W-we'll be safe in here." Veronica muttered, looking down from the top floor of the school. "Good... I need to relax... even if it is for a little bit" connor said to the others, sitting on one of the desks. "We'll sleep in shifts. Evan, jake, Connor, Hamilton, Michael and JD can stay up first. Then me, Rich, Lafayette, Jared, and Veronica will be second" Jeremy said glancing out the door. "Sounds good" About halfway into the first shift, there was an awful lot of shifting outside the room. "Should we check it out?" Connor asked, and JD nodded. "I'll go out too. Connor... stay here. Your wounds will open up" Hamilton said, not taking any shit from the male. After about ten minutes of them being gone, gunshots were fired, and dynamite exploded. This caused a few to awaken. "W-what happened??" Rich asked, his head in jakes lap. "Something... something not good..." Michael said looking at the door. "Shall we go check it out?" Rich asked, looking at jake, who nodded. When the team went out of the room in the morning, there was nothing but a terrified Rich outside the room. "Rich! What happened?" Veronica asked running up to the short male. "H-Hamilton and JD..." he said looking like he was about to cry. "Are they-" "t-they're dead" Lafayette nearly fainted at the news. "They... they were turned... jake led them off somewhere I-I'm not sure if he's alive" the short male said before bursting into tears. "God... rich I'm so sorry" Evan said shocked. As the group fought, they slowly began to get smaller. It got to the point where it was just Evan Connor, Jeremy, Michael and Veronica. As far as the five knew, the others were together with others they had found and decided to help. Their state of health was unknown... except Jared. He ended up falling to the zombies when they attacked Evan, Jared managed to get them away from Evan, and they killed Jared, right in front of his best friend. Connor, knowing how absolutely devastated the shorter male was, tried to cheer him up or make him feel better. But nothing could. Evan was in pain, hungry, sad, and terrified out of his god damned mind. "Hey... do you hear that?" Jeremy asked stopping in his tracks, causing the others to do the same. It took Jeremy a moment before he noticed a girl, sitting in the Corner of the hallway, sobbing quietly. Jeremy's eyes widened as he quickly ran up to the girl. "C-Christine! Are you okay?!" He asked the female, who was sobbing. "Z-Zoe... s-she's d-dead" Christine cried making evan gasp, starting to cry again. Connor was silent. "A-and she's out there" Christine sobbed, Connor glanced at Michael and Jeremy, who were silent and staring at the closest door. "S-she's one of them..." connor looked like he was going to throw up. "Connor...?" "Zoe isn't dead. She can't be" he whispered, terrified. Michael ran up to the window, his face going ghostly pale. "They're all out there" he said, his eyes wide. Veronica ran next to him, putting a hand over her mouth. In the next room was their friends. Rich, jake, John, Alex, JD, Zoe and Jared... all of them now zombified. Christine continued to sob. "I-I'm so scared" she said clinging to Jeremy, who awkwardly tried to comfort her. Evan clutched his chest, fear overwhelming the boy. "E-Evan! Evan Hun p-please don't freak out!" Veronica said rushing over to the blonde. "Breathe Evan" "I-I c-can't!" He yelled hyperventilating. Connor was just silent, holding Evan in his arms as he grieved over his sister. And then the door broke down, the zombies flooding into the room, going after them. "Zoe..." connor said in disbelief, looking at his dead sister, traumatized. "I didn't think it'd come to this..." Jeremy whispered, clinging to Michael. "What do we do?!" Michael asked. "N-nothing... our weapons are gone and we're cornered..." Jeremy replied. "I have an idea... it'll get rid of these zombies... but it'll probably kill all of us..." Veronica whispered, pulling out JDs TNT. "Light it" connor said and the others nodded, all accepting their gruesome fate. "Love you jere" "love you too Michael the two hugged tightly, as the bomb went off, Jeremy shielding Michael from the blast. The only ones who made it, We're connor and Michael. "Ugh... my head..." Michael growled, touching his forehead, feeling blood drip down it. "O-ow" he flinched as he touched the wound. he looked down at Jeremy, who's head was in his lap, stared up at him, a small smile on his face. "Jeremy?" Michael asked, his eyes widening. "H-hey Michael" the name stuttered, clearly in pain. "I'm so sorry" Michael said, tears forming. "About w-what? This wasn't y-your fault..." Jeremy flinched in pain. He had a pretty bad tear in his left arm, and the debris from the explosion caused large cuts in his back. "Why did you... why didn't you just-" "because Y-you're my best friend... i-i love you..." Connor was oddly silent, as Michael and Jeremy spoke. He glanced away as the boyf-riends kissed. Connor tried to stand up, but failed. His leg gave out with a crack. Great. the room they were in made it extremely uncomfortable for both of them. "Connor? Are you okay?" "Could be better. Seeing your sister as a zombie and watching your boyfriend die really scars you for life you know?" He says rubbing his bloody nose, tears rolling down his blood stained face. "I know how feel... About one thing" the male with glasses said, still holding Jeremy. "At least the zombies are gone?" "One of the zombies was my sister, Michael. My sister. And I know, we didn't get along all that great but...still..." Connor smiled sadly as he cried. "A-and Evan was the o-only thing in this fucked up world that made me happy... and now he's gone..." Michael frowned sadly as he cried. "Hey... come on. We'll g-go find Lafayette! He met up with the Schuyler Sisters didn't he? And we didn't see him in the wave of zombies!" He said, trying to be supportive. "You go... I think I'll be fine on my own" the brunette said chuckling. Michael hesitated, before nodding. He stood up, running over to the astray weapons, tossing connor a pistol. "Stay safe out there. Please" Michael said grabbing Jeremy's axe. "You too..." Connor, said smiling weakly, covering up his deadly wound on his leg. Where he had gotten bitten in the cafeteria. Michael nodded, running off. Leaving Connor alone, not fighting the pain anymore. He didn't care. He just wanted to go back to the days when he and Evan were happy together. He wanted to stay like that, for forever...


End file.
